Evil plans
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: Fang is gone, Angel is probably dead, Max is depressed. The scientists feel Max can't save the world anymore so they create a better mutant to take charge. The flock love her, but has she got an agenda of her own? Is she pure evil? Can Max take hold of everything again before this girl takes over and destroys everything?


**Max's POV**

I stared out the window, not seeing anything, just lost in my thoughts.

It had been about a week since Fang had left us, since Angel had been taken from me, from this world. A week since I had lost myself.

We were still in the motel we had originally stayed in before all this happened. I had barely moved from this chair since we had made it back here and Fang had left us.

Why? Why did he leave? Doesn't he care? Is he really as emotionless as he appears?

I felt something touch my shoulder but I ignored it and didn't move.

"Max?" Dylan asked softly and I noticed it was his hand on my shoulder. I didn't answer and just continued staring out the window.

My throat hurt from not talking all week, and it felt like I couldn't even if I wanted to. My eyes stung from unshed tears and my stomach growled for it was empty.

"I made you some soup" Dylan said and my stomach growled again as I smelt it.

"I'll leave it here" he said placing it down beside me.

Dylan tried so hard to fix things, to make them better. I guess it was easier for him since he had only been around a few months.

Gazzy still hadn't come out of his room; no one had seen him all week.

Nudge only came out to occasionally eat and shower.

Iggy never went to his room; I think he was afraid of what he'd do if he were left alone.

I barely left this chair, only to go to the toilet, and I hadn't gotten up in over 10 hours. I couldn't feel my legs, I didn't even know if they worked anymore.

Dylan slept in his room, showered, cooked and everything near normal. Iggy just slept on the couch all day.

What was going to happen to us? I felt as though I would never be happy again.

I heard a small pitter-patter of feet heading towards me, but like always, I didn't move.

"Max?" the soft and broken voice of Gazzy said. For the first time in a week, I turned to look.

**Blade's POV**

I was holding my side, bent over trying to breathe. Sweat was dripping of my forehead and I felt if I had anything in my stomach I would surely throw it up.

"Again" the guy said, scribbling something down on his notepad. I hissed at him and he looked up at me.

"Again" he said heartlessly.

"No" I managed to get out between fast breaths.

"Now, two twelve one four five " he snapped.

"No" I said more loudly.

"Do you want to be better than Max? Do you want to be out there?" he asked taking a step closer.

"I am doing my best" I snapped.

"Well it's not good enough" he hissed.

I growled and pounced on him, my feet gripping on his hips and my hand on his chin while the other one on the back on his neck.

"In one swift moment I could snap your neck like it was a twig. I am better than Max, because I would do it" I whispered in his ear. He gulped and I smirked.

"And the name is Blade Donovan" I said, jumping off him and heading back to the waiting room.

Here we waited to either be let out to 'train' or we would be taken back to our creates. When I said we, I meant me, Chase and one five one one.

Chase was my best friend here, too be fair there weren't many choices to pick from. Chase lived in the crate next to me so therefore we had a common interest, to get out of here. He was taller than me with lack shaggy hair and bright blue eyes.

One five one one lived on the other side of me, she was as mean as they came, with her blonde wavy hair and murky green eyes.

And then there was me with my shortish brown hair and turquoise eyes, plain. But fortunately for me, I was getting out of here soon.

I was a year old though I was in the body of a 16 year old.

I had been created a year ago in case the great Maximum Ride had been unable to complete her destiny and save the world. And as it seems, she has become a wreak and will be unable to do just that.

So here I am, just waiting for that moment when I get set free to find the flock and join them, to help lead them to victory.

Just then the door opened and the head scientist stepped in. He was about 50 and had long grey hair tied up into a creepy ponytail. His eyes were faded blue, almost grey and he wore small round glasses.

"Blade" he said with an amused smile and I rolled my eyes.

The scientists found it amusing that experiments like Chase and I had picked our own names, it's like they were surprised we had a conscious and personality.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I just stood up and he took that as a yes.

"This is a tracking device, so we know where you are at all times in a general area. It also tells you where the flock is so you can find them when you're your out of here. And lastly, this red button is for emergency, if something goes wrong or your in serious danger, press it and we'll come get you" he said handing me a flat square device and I strapped it under my bust.

"So follow me and you're out of here" he said leaving.

"Good luck Blade, remember our plan" Chase said giving me a quick hug and I nodded.

"I'll see you real soon" I said to him then ran off after the head guy.

He led me through a billion corridors until we finally got outside.

"Good luck" he said and I opened my wings. They were pure black with red splatters on them.

I took off into the sky, finally feeling free as I left the school behind.

I turned on the tracking device and decided to head for which ever part of the flock was closest, whether it was Fang of Max.

I hoped for Fang. For Chase and I had spent all our time, talking about another way out, another way to not do what we were told.

Because of Max, my life had been ruined. Because of her I had to train everyday, always be in pain, always be in shatters. She had to pay. I wasn't going to do what I was meant for, bring the flock together and save the world. I was going to destroy them.


End file.
